All I Ever Needed
by Pixie-Tinks83
Summary: Becoming a parent at the age of 19 is hard for anyone, even more so when you're left to do it on your own. Can my head overcome the fear of another heartache to let in the only person that could be all I've ever needed? All human
1. My special little boy

**My second attempt at fanfic... just a little idea that popped into my head during one of my many sleepless nights... **

**Kirsty... I promised you that the next story I wrote that i'd dedicate the first chapter to you... I'm living up to that promise right now... this one is just for you...**

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Silently I crept into the brightly lit bedroom, the rocket and planet stickers on the wall were waiting to glow in the dark. The thick blue carpet sank under my bare feet as I made my way over towards his bed. Picking up yet another toy and placing it in the royal blue painted wooden toy chest at the end of his bed I wondered how at 24 I coped as a single parent to a five year old boy.

Lying with his little leg hanging out of the side of the bed, I tucked it back in and pulled the comforter up over him, placed his teddy back next to his pillow, put the security blanket next to the wall for when he reached out for it in the night, kissed his forehead and told him I loved him, before switching on the nightlight sat on the end table next to him and turned out the main light, silently pulling the door to as I left his room.

*****

He is my life.

I wouldn't change what happened for the world. Well that's a lie. I'd change it so that he had both parents in his life; every child deserved that. No child should ever have to go through questioning why he was different from the other kids at school, why he didn't have a mommy and a daddy.

Every time he asked I just told him how much I loved him, and that nothing would ever change that. That we're two peas in a pod and no matter what happened in the future I'd always be there.

When I was left to look after him, my world crashed down around me; that was until I saw his beautiful face look up at me, opening his eyes for the first time and taking hold of my finger, holding it tight. I knew that I had to find the strength to make this work. I stopped wallowing, gave myself a mental slap and put the past behind me. Don't get me wrong, it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, but with the support of my friends and family, we coped just fine.

He looks just like me; he is intelligent, inquisitive, though a little shy at first. That is something I was sure he would get over as he grew up. I couldn't be a prouder parent and I couldn't wish for a better son. I just hoped that one day he'd be proud of me for doing this on my own.

*****

Walking up the stairs carrying a mug of hot tea, I made my way to my bedroom, placing the steaming liquid on the dresser, before heading to the en-suite bathroom. Removing my clothes and placing them straight in the hamper I turned on the shower and waited for the temperature to warm before entering.

Placing my hands on the cold white ceramic tiles to support myself, I stood under the spray, letting it take away all the aches and pains that had built up during the day. Quickly washing my body then lathering and rinsing my hair, I turned off the water, reached out and wrapped myself in a towel. Changing into a pair of comfortable pyjamas, I ran the towel over my hair before running my fingers through it.

Getting comfortable in bed, adjusting the pillows and placing my thin black rimmed glasses on, I reached for the dog eared paperback and found my place. My eyes skimmed the words effortlessly, I'd read this book numerous times, yet I couldn't seem to get enough of it as I sipped the tea. Feeling my eyes start to strain, I removed my glasses and placed them on top of the book, turned off the bedside lamp and rolled onto my side, one arm up under the pillow, the other bent in to my chest. It must have been merely seconds before I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

*****

There was no need to open my eyes to know he's standing there looking at me, I could sense his little body standing at the edge of the bed. I lifted the comforter and he crawled in, his head going straight to my chest as I cuddled him tightly in my arms and hummed to him until I felt his breathing even out.

The nightmares started following a day the day care facility when one of the older kids teased him for not having both parents. No matter how much I reassured him that I was never going to leave him, it still ended with him snuggled as tight as he could get to my body most nights of the week. Not that I minded him being close, just, well, I wish he didn't feel the insecurities he did.

Rolling back onto my side, he nuzzled down into the crease between my body and arm, and I got comfortable, knowing that in three hours I'd have to get up, get him ready and to school so I'd not be late for work. Thank the heavens above that they did an early morning drop off club at his school. It was his first week at school and my first week of work without him being there in day care. My heart strings tugged and I felt a lump in my throat.

Luckily for me, my friend Jacob managed to get me a position at his father's advertising company, they took a chance on me by offering me the position straight out of high school with no other qualifications other than my diploma and I worked my ass off to repay them for the opportunity. They also accommodated my need for flexibility around the school hours and in return I worked from home in the evenings if I ever had any outstanding work.

During the five years I'd been there I'd steadily worked my way up from the part time office run around to the top marketing assistant, I was in line for the next promotion to marketing executive, which was quite a feat for somebody my age, even if I did say so myself.

*****

The sound of the alarm blaring in my ear startled me and I reached out to hit the off button, hoping that it wouldn't wake my son up; he deserved the extra half hour of sleep whilst I prepared his breakfast and made his lunch. Pulling my hand over my face to try to wake myself up rubbing the bottom of my palms at my eyes before I threw my legs over the side of the bed and padded out of the room, down the hall into the kitchen.

Putting on the stainless steel kettle and opening the refrigerator I took out the few things left to make up our lunches. We always had the same, a sandwich on wholemeal bread, a box of juice and an apple. It was simple, but it was another tradition that I didn't like to change, we'd done it since he was old enough to eat solids and just because he was now going to be at school all day instead of being sat at the small table in the day care facilities at work we stuck to the routine like he asked.

"I don't want to go to school, we won't get to eat lunch together anymore." he frowned.

"I'll make a deal with you buddy, I'll eat my lunch at the same time you do at school, and it'll be like we still do, how's that sound?"

His response was a simple toothy grin and I knew we'd passed another obstacle that constantly seemed to plague our days recently.

Knowing that he was eating the same as me, at the same time, well, it made me smile, although we weren't together, we'd at least be doing it together. Sentimental… maybe? Unbelievably sweet… certainly… knowing he knew I love him just by doing this one simple thing… Priceless.

*****

Racing up the stairs to wake up my little monster and get him ready for school was one of my favourite parts of the day. Tiptoeing back into my room, I saw him lying there, mop of wavy hair in disarray, the top of pyjamas ridden up over his tummy where he'd fidgeted, and his arms were splayed out either side of his head. How a child can take up some much room whilst being so small never ceased to amazing me.

Kneeling down next to the bed I placed my lips on the exposed skin of his stomach as delicately as I could. Blowing down I blew raspberries until he giggled uncontrollably asking me to stop.

"Please… noooo moreeeeeee…. Stoppppppppppp" came out in little pants in between the giggles that filled the room with the sound of laughter that filled my heart with unconditional love.

"You gonna get dressed for me? We can't mess around today, I've got a big meeting at work I can't be late for, you understand right?"

"Yup."

"There's my good boy, once you're dressed I'll make you some oatmeal and we'll head out. We need to go pick up groceries straight from school, but if you're good, we'll get you some candy. Have I got myself a deal?"

He nodded before throwing himself out of the bed and running towards his room, I shook my head at how well behaved he was, he never threw a tantrum, and he did as his told without a question.

Making the most of the five minutes I had to get ready I selected my clothes for the day, got dressed quickly, checked myself in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair trying to get to flatten down slightly not having time to style it.

Walking to the kitchen, I found him sat at the table, kicking his legs back and forth waiting patiently for his breakfast.

"Captain Crunch instead of oatmeal?"

"Really? But it's not the weekend!" he looked at me in amazement. He was a stickler for routine, what can I say, I guess I'd rubbed off on him.

"Well, if you would rather the oatmeal…" I leaned back towards the cabinet.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo."

I poured the bowl of Captain Crunch, added just enough milk so it didn't go soggy and handed him a spoon, before doing exactly the same for myself. Pouring a glass of juice as I added cream to my coffee we ate in silence. After he finished I rinsed the bowls as he went to brush his teeth.

"Be careful you don't get toothpaste down your shirt!" I called out.

"I won't." came back garbled.

I joined him to brush my teeth, and looked down at him through the mirror, such a happy go lucky child; I'd never understand how I got so lucky. We spat, rinsed and wiped our mouths on the towel before heading to the door to put on our shoes.

"You put them on the wrong feet silly," I sighed before laughing, "Here, let me help you," I said as I lifted his feet up and changed the shoes over, "Oh and Anthony?"

"Yes daddy?"

"I love you."

* * *

**So there you have it... the first chapter... how many of you thought that it was Bella telling the story huh? Did I throw any of you off course?**

**If you get a minute please let me know what you think... your messages make me smile like you wouldn't believe... plus I promise to reply to them all...**

**Oh and if you like this... I've also written an Alice/Jasper story... go check that out... there's a link on my profile page...**

**Pixie-Tinks x**


	2. First day

**Hey people back again...**

**Thank you to the lovely people that left me a review... you're all awesome... I can't help but squeal when I see a new email in my inbox telling me someone has reviewed...**

**A special thank you to SoccerForever for being the first to review this... **

***Disclaimer*... I don't own the characters mentioned in this story... though I wouldnt mind owning a Jasper... I do however own the plot...**

* * *

Parking my truck in my reserved parking space, I scooped my class plans up into my arms, threw my satchel over my shoulder and walked towards the main entrance of the school, smiling at the thought of the day ahead of me.

I'd just recently graduated as a kindergarten teacher and to say I was sure I was going to love my job was an understatement. When I accepted the position they asked how I felt about doing the early day drop off club, basically it was where parents could drop their children off so they could make it to work on time. It meant my day started an hour earlier than everyone else, but hey, it was a couple of kids that I'd get to spend some extra time with, I was never going to complain. We could colour, draw, read fairytales or play with bricks.

The new school term started just two days ago and it was the first day that the parents could use this facility. It was also the first day for my kindergartners. I was excited and my stomach was full of butterflies. My first big responsibility, it made me a little nervous too if I was honest with myself.

As I opened the door to the room we were going to be using, I flipped on the lights; got some coloured paper, crayons and pencils together, putting them in a plastic container in the middle of the table. I made up some sugar free juice and pulled out a stack of paper cups; I'd even thought ahead and brought some freshly sliced fruit in case the children hadn't eaten. Of course I'd be checking with the parents before I offered it out, I didn't want to screw up on my first day.

The first two children arrived, I asked their mother to sign them in, asked her to fill in a form with emergency contact details, allergies and anything special I needed to know. Handing them some juice they sat at the table and started to colour. I'd been informed by their mother that they were in my class too and we spent a few minutes talking before she left.

"So guys, you're in my class too huh? Excited for your first day at school?"

The small dark haired girl nodded her head excitedly and told me that she was excited to read stories and learn new things, the dark hair boy seemed a little shy and I smiled as I looked over his shoulder at the picture his drawing.

"Who's that in your picture Alec?"

"That's our puppy Quil. Daddy bought him for our birthday."

"Oh my, aren't you a lucky boy?" I replied enthusiastically. His face lit up and he nodded back at me, turning his concentration back to the picture in front of him.

There was a small knock on the door and I called out that we were in there and to come in as I took a seat next to Jane and watched as she started drawing what looked like a pony.

"Erm, hi, I've come to drop my son off. Are you the teacher?"

Now I knew I looked young for my age, but seriously, did I not look old enough to be here? I turned my head to reply a little snarky, only to be met by the most beautiful emerald green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Yes, yes I am, and you are?" I stuttered.

"Sorry, I'm Mr Cullen, this is my son Anthony. I didn't meant to be rude, I didn't know what to expect, I'm kinda new to all this." he answered shifting on his feet.

"You and me both, it's my first week here; well it's my first week since graduating, Isabella Swan, pleased to meet you." I replied rather shakily as I held out my hand.

"Isabella Swan, as in Miss Swan? Kindergarten teacher?" he answered shaking my hand briefly.

"The one and only." I smiled before turning my attention to the young boy gripping onto his fathers' hand. "You must be Anthony; you're in my class I hear. Would you like some juice or fruit whilst I get your daddy to fill in some paperwork quickly?" I asked noticing that his hair was a matching bronze colour to his fathers', and the same coloured sparkling green eyes staring back at me.

He looked up at his father quizzically as if to ask if it's ok.

"Its ok, if you're thirsty you can have some. Just remember to use the bathroom and wash your hands after, don't want any accidents do you buddy?"

"But daddy, you said I'm not allowed to accept anything from strangers." he answered in a whisper, tugging at his fathers' suit jacket.

He knelt down in front of his son so that he was at Anthonys' eye level, and ruffled his hair. "Miss Swan isn't a stranger though buddy, she's going to be your teacher, so it's alright this time."

He nodded at me excitedly as I handed him some juice and offered him some sliced apple before he walked over to the table and picked up some paper and a couple of crayons.

"You've taught him well," I smiled, watching as he got comfortable, crayon in one hand, apple in the other, "Most children don't think to check."

"I try my best." he shrugged before running his hair through his messy bronze hair, making it stick up in all kinds of directions. I wanted to reach up and run my own fingers through it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. Remembering where I was I went back to being professional instead of acting like a school girl with a crush.

"So if you can just fill in these couple of forms for me, its just emergency contact information, allergies and so forth. Oh and is there anything special I need to know about Anthony?" I asked, trying my hardest not to stare at the gorgeous man in front of me.

"He's painfully shy, I'm hoping by being surrounded by some kids his own age he'll come out of his shell." he answered as he filled in the paperwork in front of him on the clipboard. "Oh and I've packed him a lunch, I'm not sure where it goes, but yeah, he's kinda particular when it comes it to. Can I leave it with you?"

"Of course, I'll put it with mine so it doesn't get lost. I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks, oh by the way, what time is his lunch?"

"Twelve noon," I replied, a little confused. "It's the same throughout the school, is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's just, I promised I'd eat mine at the same time, like we do when he's at the day care at work." he blushed.

_Green eyes and a soft pink blush across his cheeks, dear lord this man is gorgeous. _

_Earth to Bella, you're staring, and his waiting for you to answer._

_Huh?_

_Snap outta it girl._

"Oh, yes, that's very sweet of you Mr Cullen."

He nodded and turned to face his son hoping that he didn't notice the pink tinge to my now flushed cheeks. "Anthony, you have fun at your first day of school right? Daddy will be here to pick you up at the end of the day okay? Behave for Miss Swan."

"Yes daddy. Sees you later."

The rest of the early morning club went quickly with just one other child joining us, we coloured then I suggested we wash our hands and head for the restrooms before class started.

*********

My class of 15 kindergarten students were well behaved from the off and we only had one lot of tears which were easily solved with a _'I'm a big girl'_ sticker and a quick stroke of her hair.

As they worked, sitting at their desks finger painting, I began to write down in my class diary the names of each child, their emergency contact numbers and any allergies, it always paid to be prepared for any situation.

Ten minutes before the lunch bell was due to ring I instructed the children to go to the wash basins at the back of the class and clean up their fingers, I stood behind watching that everyone had clean hands, before getting them to line up in single file at the door.

The bell sounded out and I lead them down to the cafeteria, making sure they were all comfortable before I turned to head back to my classroom, eager to hang up their paintings so they'd dry for the end of the day.

"Miss Swan," I looked down to see Anthony tugging at the bottom of my skirt, "I don't have any lunch." he said as a big wet tear dripped down his cheek.

"Oh Anthony, you do, your daddy gave it to me this morning, let's go get it quick. I'm sorry I forgot to give you it." I answered holding out my hand. His little hand fitting perfectly in my palm, as we walked towards the class. I swung his arm back and forth and he smiled up at me. "Forgive me?"

"It s'okay." giving me a crooked smile just like his father had this morning.

*********

After lunch I sat the children down so I could read a story to them, in my opinion it should always be a classic, so I opened up Peter Pan, asked the children to get comfortable and started the story.

Sitting all bright eyed and in awe as I told them the tale of a small boy that refused to grow up and how he spent time with the mermaids, fairies, pirates and Indians. They squealed with excitement as I told them that during tomorrow mornings class we'd all be drawing our favourite part of the story so far. It made me smile to see their pleasure.

Just before the end of the day I pulled down each of the painting and read out their names in the corner before handing them to each child to take home with them. The bell sounded and in came the parents to collect their children. I sat back down at my desk and smiled at the successful first day.

"Miss Swan," he sniffled, "My daddy isn't here to collect me."

"Hey now, shhh, he'll be here any minute, don't worry." I replied stroking his hair as he held on tightly around my leg.

_So much for the successful first day._

"Oh Anthony, there you are. I'm sorry I'm late, daddy asked me to collect you. He said he's sorry, he's going to be just a little late, I'll take you home and he'll meet us there in about half an hour sweetie." the small dark haired woman called as Anthony lets go of my leg and runs into her open waiting arms.

"I'm sorry to question, but you are? I can't let a child go without a name, plus I'll need to check it on the form that Mr Cullen filled in earlier. Do you have any ID?"

"Sure, sure, I'm Alice Cullen." she answered opening her purse and taking out her drivers' license.

Looking down the list of details on the list that Edward had filled in previously.

"Ah yes, here it is, again sorry for the questions, I just want to make sure that I'm not letting a child leave with the wrong person."

"I'll be sure to let Edward know how great you've been with Anthony's security." she shot me a wide grin that almost blinded me with her brightness of her teeth and held out her hand to him. Anthony grabbed hold of it, and they swung arms, much like we had done at lunch, as they left talking about the finger painting he had done.

I didn't know why but I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad.

*********

"So Bells, how was your first proper day huh?"

"Wonderful, the kids are adorable!" I exclaimed as I dropped myself down on the vinyl booth at our local bar. Picking up a menu, I scanned it, I didn't know why, we had the same thing every time.

This was our weekly meet up, beer and wings, so lady like I know, but what can I say, we just liked to kick back after a long day. Well Rosalie does, admittedly this was my first full day of work, but I'd worked hard to graduate with honours.

Drinking on a school night, literally, wasn't my idea but Rosalie was my best friend and she wanted to see how my first day went. Rosalie and her brother Jasper owned a garage here in Seattle. She liked to tease with the clients, her outside appearance fooled them into thinking that she was all beauty and no brains, truth be known she was better at fixing cars than Jasper, though he'd never admit it.

"Well I'm glad you had a great day. It makes a change for someone to enjoy their job these days."

"Rose, you love your job."

"Bells, I said it makes a change, I didn't say everyone hated their job." she laughed before taking a swig from the beer bottle.

"So where's Emmett tonight then?"

"He's hanging out with Jasper and Ed."

"Ed?" I asked not recognizing the name.

"Yeah it's Jasper's girlfriends' brother."

"So Jasper finally met someone huh?"

"Yeah she's super sweet, we're going to the mall this weekend, why don't you come with?"

"Rose, you know I hate shopping." I whined, knowing that if I whined enough at Rosalie she'd usually get bored and leave me alone.

"I know you do, and that's why I don't force you, but seriously, you really need to get out more, how much marking can a bunch of five year olds produce."

She'd caught me out, of course it was true, other than sorting out lesson plans for the following week, and I really didn't have all that much to do.

"Fine, you win, I lose, come pick me up and you can drag me round the mall." I rolled my eyes as she smirked.

*********

Arriving home just before ten I headed straight to the bathroom, washed my face off and brushed my teeth. Crawling into bed, I got comfortable and closed my eyes. His eyes automatically entered my mind and then that crooked smile that lit up his face. The way he was with Anthony this morning was amazing, I'd never seen a father be as doting as him. The whole lunch thing ran through my mind, the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Of course, my mind was then followed by the dark haired beauty that had picked up Anthony at the end of the day. It was inevitable that Mr Cullen was of course married to someone equalling beautiful. It made sense, even though Anthony looked just like him there was no way a child could be as cute as him without having good genes on both sides.

I sighed as I rolled over hoping that I'd be able erase the images out of my mind, it was torture just thinking about it.

_Well done Bella, crushing on your students' married dad, awkward much?!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoyed... If you get a minute let me know what you thought... its easy... just click the little grey and green box below and you'll be making me a very happy lady...**

**Oh and for any Alice/Jasper fans reading this... don't forget to check out my other story... link is on my profile...**

**Until next time... take care y'all**

**Pixie-Tinks x**


	3. A little help from my friends

**Thank you to all of you wonderful people that added me as a favourite or alert. Here is the next installment. **

**A little bit of Edward, its what you guys seem to like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Ms Meyer, I just like to make them older and throw in a kid along the way.**

* * *

I rushed down the dimly lit hallway to my apartment door, key already in my hand. I couldn't wait to see my little boy, he was all I'd been thinking about all day, and getting called into a meeting ten minutes before I was meant to have left wasn't ideal, in fact I think I may have huffed a little bit. Regardless, I was home now and my little monster was my main priority.

"Anthony, I'm back, Alice? Where are you guys?"

"Out here Edward." She called from the kitchen.

"Buddy I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up like I said I'd be, I got caught up at work, aunt Alice wasn't too late was she?" I answered throwing her a pointed look; everybody knew my sister wasn't the most punctual person in the world.

"No, the other parents were still in the parking lot so I couldn't have been _that _late!"

"Buddy?" I asked, looking down at his sad little face, "What's wrong?" I asked, bending down to his height, gently putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't there." He whispered as a big hot tear rolled down his cheek. "I didn't think you were coming back, I was scared."

I lifted him up off the chair and wrapped him tightly in my arms, kissed the top of his head and probably squeezed him a little tighter than I should have before I moved him onto my hip. He stiffened before relaxing and leant his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Anthony, I really am."

I felt terrible, his first day at school and I wasn't even there to pick him up.

_Best add a tally to the bad parent of the year chart right now for that one. _

"So his teacher made me show my ID before she let me pick him up. She seems sweet!"

"Oh no, no no no Alice, I know that glint in your eye, no trying to match make."

"I wouldn't suggest anything of the kind Edward." She responded with that telltale look of determination that always ended up with me in some kind of situation. "Come on it's been nearly six years. I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy! I'm not looking for a relationship right now, especially not with Anthony's teacher. And ID?" I answered defensively.

"Yes she said that she wouldn't let him leave unless my name was on some paperwork you'd filled in, and my ID matched, very professional and his safety was her main concern, and Edward, six years! You need to move on. Everyone isn't like Tanya you know." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I took a deep breath, "Alice, we're not having this conversation right now." I threw her a look, and then looked at Anthony who was still clinging around my neck, before looking back at her with pleading eyes. "So I got the promotion." I mumbled.

"What?!? Why didn't you say so!"

"You didn't give me a chance." I grinned, proud of myself that I now got to carry on with my profession, knowing that I'd be able to provide that little bit more for my son. "Though it means I'll have to stay late on occasions at work."

"We'll sort it out between us Edward," she ran her hand along my arm, before I put Anthony back down in his seat at the table. "I'll pick him up whenever you need me too. Plus mom will always do her part too, you know that! You're not on your own."

"Daddy, I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some milk, then we'll hit the store, I'm pretty sure you deserve that candy I promised earlier right?" His eyes lit up and he nodded his head as I reached into the cupboard for his beaker. "What did you get up to at school today then?"

Alice handed me the milk from the refrigerator and jumped up to sit on the counter as her nephew told us about his first day at school.

"… and we did finger paints, and listened to a story… and I eated lunch."

"You ate lunch honey."

"That's what I said aunt Alice, I eated lunch." I chuckled at him, clearly not understanding what he'd just said, looking at him with pride.

"The picture he painted is on your bed, I was pretty sure you'd not miss seeing it if I put it there."

"Thank you for everything Alice, I'd be lost without your help."

"Well trust me then…"

"Alice…"

"Edward…" She replied walking towards the entrance to retrieve her ringing cell phone. "Hey baby… yeah sure, here, I'll just pass you over… yes I've missed you too… aww shh… yeah I'm sure… ya huh… ok sweetie, yes here," she said holding out the cell phone in my direction, "It's Jasper."

"Hey Jazz, how's it going?... Good to hear… yeah I got it… thanks man… tonight? I don't know, its kinda short notice… she did?... 8oClock right… no problem… I'll see you there… laters." I replied handing back the cell.

"I'll see you later tonight then… of course… oh you better… Jasper shhh…. Yup bye angel." she giggled her response like a high school girl with a crush instead of the 22 year old she was.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Edward its not everyday you make Marketing Exec, go out and enjoy yourself. I love that you're spending time with Jasper too, it means a lot that you two get on so well."

"Great, well I need to head to the store, feel free to stay here or you can come with us?"

"Oh no, no chance, do your own grocery shopping, I'll make something for us to eat out of what you have left here, I'll see you when you get back."

"Anthony, we're going to the store now, come on." I called, picking up my keys from the side table by the front door, "Aunt Alice is staying here if you'd prefer to stay?"

"Nooooo, you said I can have candy, and you'll forget it."

"I won't forget it, but come on monster, let's go before it gets busy." I answered, picking him up and threw him over my shoulder, noticing he was still wearing his shoes from earlier.

I walked down the hall, Anthony still thrown over my shoulder as I tickled the skin on show as we waited for the elevator. His giggles filled the hall and I let him down just as the elevator doors open. Taking hold of my hand he pulled me in and pressed the 'B' button.

We exited at the underground parking and headed over to the Volvo. He was still holding onto my hand tight, but pulled me to walk faster.

"Come on daddy, I don't want them to run out of candy."

"Anthony, they're not going to run out." I laughed; his enthusiasm at the simple things in life filled my life with colour.

Opening the back door, he climbed up to get into his child seat and waited for me to strap him in. Closing the door after checking his seat belt twice I opened the front door and climbed in, starting the ignition we headed for the store.

*********

As always, Anthony stood on the back of the cart, holding onto each side, as I pushed it up and down each aisle, giggling and telling me to push it faster.

"Is there something special you want for your dinner?" I asked as I placed bread into the cart.

"S'getti O's."

"On there own? That's not going to fill you up buddy."

"Erm," he closed his eyes as he thought about what he'd like to eat, the concentration on his face clearly evident. "Potato chips?"

"Anthony, you're not having chips for your dinner little man, how about I get some hotdogs and you have those with your spaghetti?"

"Yeah, and ketchup, lots of ketchup." He answered eagerly forgetting about the mention of potato chips.

"We'll see." I smiled.

Filling the cart with various other things to feed us for the following week we headed towards the cash register stopping down the candy aisle just like I promised.

"So what's it going to be? What kind of candy do you want for being so good today?" I asked even though I knew the answer before he even opened his mouth.

"Jellybeans…" We both said at the same time as I laughed. I picked up a box of jellybeans and threw them in the cart.

Emptying the groceries from the cart I moved to the brown paper bags as I packed up each of the scanned goods.

"Oh my, aren't you just adorable?"

As always my shy son buried his head into my side as I smiled politely at the cashier.

"Say thank you Anthony,"

"Thank you ma'am."

"You take after your daddy huh?" She asked. "Your daddy is pretty adorable too." She continued fluttering her eyelashes at me. I shuddered, wishing to myself that she'd just hurry up with my groceries so I could get out of there. I hated being made to feel uncomfortable, and that, that right there, was as uncomfortable as it could get.

"Erm, thanks, I guess." Was the only thing I could muster in reply to her blatant flirting.

"That's $33.94 please. Oh and I could write my cell number on the bottom of your receipt if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary, I don't date." I replied handing her $35.00 "Keep the change." I almost yelled throwing my groceries back in the cart and pushing it out of the store as quickly as I possibly could.

*********

"Edward you're all flustered, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing."

"Edward?"

"Alice, please just leave it."

"No. You go grocery shopping and you've come back all flustered is everything ok?"

I didn't want to talk about it at all, let alone as soon as I'd walked through the door so I headed straight for the kitchen to unpack everything.

"The lady kept blinking at daddy; I think she had something in her eye." I heard Anthony tell Alice.

"Blinking huh, oh Edward, did you get hit on by another store clerk?"

"Yes Alice, ok, yes I did, it was most uncomfortable, and I'd appreciate if you'd not mention it to anyone. Anthony can you go wash your hands before dinner please?"

"Yes daddy." He answered before running down the hall.

"Why don't you just give it a go Edward?"

"Because Alice, not only do I not date, she was positively awful."

"So you looked then?"

"It's hard not to when she's throwing herself at you."

"Come on Edward, it's time to move on."

"Not this again Alice."

"S'getti O's and hotdogsssssssssssssssss."

"I'm just making them now buddy, give me a couple of minutes, how about you go watch some cartoons?"

He turned around straight away heading for the lounge to watch one of the many DVDs he had at his disposal.

"Edward, I really think it'd do you the world of good you know."

"Alice, please, when it happens its happens, I'll just know."

"And it's going to happen, I've seen it." She giggled tapping the side of her head. See my sister was one of these people that thought they could see into the future, to this date she'd never been right though.

*********

Strolling into the bar the stale smell of beer hit me immediately. The bar was run down, an old jukebox fixed to the wall playing music loudly, a pool table pushed into one corner and a few wall mounted TV's were all that it consisted of. That and some inappropriately dressed girls. Why men found the whole everything on show thing attractive I didn't understand. Clearly I'd never want a guy to be ogling my girl, so it would have been hypocritical of me to do the same. That and the small fact that I'd never had a thing for blondes.

Everyone woman working in that bar was blonde, leggy and very made up. The make up they worn ruined their natural beauty half the time and the ridiculous uniform they wore just made it worse.

_Maybe it has been too long; you can't even look at a woman without finding something wrong with her._

_That's not true, there is one girl…._

_Not now Edward, keep your thoughts on the evening._

My internal monologue continued as I scanned the room trying to find out if Jasper was already there or if I was early, looking over the top of as many heads as I could I finally heard he call me and wave.

"Edward… dude…. Nice to see ya!" Jasper smiled as he pats me on the back.

"And you man, thanks for the invite tonight."

"No worries! Congrats by the way. How's the little man?"

"First day at school today, and he's great, thanks for asking."

"Yeah Ali mentioned he started school, oh there's Emmett, hope you don't mind me inviting him, he's my sisters boyfriend."

"That's cool, beer?"

"Please. Hey Em, over here." He called out. The tall, overly huge, muscle bound guy strolled over, bumping knuckles with Jazz before holding out his hand to me. "Emmett this is Edward, Alices' brother. Edward this is Emmett Roses' boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet ya," he took my hand in his shaking it hard.

"Likewise, I was just going to the bar, beer?"

"Please."

I walked to the bar holding a twenty out hoping to get served.

"Hey there gorgeous, what can I get you?" She asked. I looked behind me to see if she was talking to the guy behind me only to return my sight to her when she started laughing. "No I was talking to you."

"Oh, erm, three beers please."

"Comin' straight up." She swayed her hips as she walked away, it did nothing for me, then she bent over, purposely making sure she was in my line of vision. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way, my thoughts firmly on Isabella.

The way she'd been with my son this morning had made my heart soar, so soft and gentle with him. Her cocoa coloured doe eyes looking up through her lashes and a shy smile on her face had sent the blood straight from my head down into my pants and I had to admit I felt awkward, and I was kinda hoping that I hadn't come across rudely.

When she'd complimented me on my ability to bring up Anthony I couldn't help but feel proud and embarrassed at the same time, I'd run my hand through my hair and replied with something random and inappropriate, probably sounded completely full of shit. I'd annoyed myself.

Then when she commented on my plans to have lunch at the same time as Anthony and she'd gone into deep thought before answering I'm pretty sure she must have thought I was some kind of douche, and that disappointed me no end.

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Sorry, miles away there, what was that?"

"I asked if you wanted anything else."

"No thanks, just those." I asked handing her the $20 bill and waited for my change.

Carrying the three bottles back to the table Jazz and Emmett were laughing about something. I took my seat and tried to catch up with the conversation.

"What's Rose up to tonight Em? I'm surprised she let you out." Jasper laughed.

"She's with Thumbelina; it was her first day at school today." He shrugged.

"Ah yeah, it was Ed's sons' first day today too."

"You have a kid?"

"Yes, I have a five year old son. Thumbelina? She's your daughter?" I asked wondering who would call their child Thumbelina unless you wanted them to have a death wish at school.

"Nah dude, too young for shit like that. No offence by the way. Thumbelina or Bells, as she prefers, is a friend of Rosalie."

"None taken, I'd agree, mine wasn't planned, though I'd not change it for the world."

"Tell you she was on the pill?"

"Emmett, gees, direct much? Ed don't answer him." Jasper answered punching him in the arm.

"No it's fine, I dunno how it happened, I wrapped it, but yeah guess they ain't 100% effective." I shrugged.

"They're not? Fuck." He looked worried and pulled out his cell, violently pushing the buttons on his cell.

"Nothing is 100% you douche unless you don't do it at all." Jasper laughed.

"So your girl has him tonight? Surely the pair of you should be celebrating together; Jazz said you just get a promotion."

"No, I'm a single parent." I mumbled, feeling completely out of my comfort zone.

"Shit, dude sorry, I seem to have a knack of putting my foot in my mouth tonight."

"It's cool." I answered casually, though I'd really have liked to have changed the conversation. All the attention being on me was making me feel pretty awkward; especially sharing my past with someone I'd only just met.

"So… we're celebrating… shots?"

"No way man, I've got a kid to get ready for school in the morning and first day after my promotion, I can't go in hung over."

"We'll I'm working tomorrow but I don't care. Jazz get the tequila…."

"What do you do Emmett?" I asked as Jasper went to the bar.

"I coach at a university. I played pro for a while, then I got injured and I couldn't give up what I loved so I took up coaching. I coach little league at the weekends too, should get your little man involved."

"I'll ask him." I answered knowing I'd never be able to afford to send him there until my new salary hit. "How much is it anyway?" I threw in as an afterthought.

"For you man, nothing, mates rates and all that jazz…"

"What's that about me?" Jasper asked placing a tray of tequila shots on the table in front of us.

"Not you Jazz; I was just saying that Ed should bring his little boy to play ball at the weekends."

"You should, Anthony will love it, I help out, and you know me and Alice can take him, give you a break and some time to yourself. Full time job now, you're gonna be shattered to start with."

"I may just take you up on that, she's trying to match make me, you do know that right?"

"Ed when isn't she trying to match make you. She just wants you to be happy."

"I know and I guess I am happy. Plus it's hard to find someone that's wants to take on a five year old child." I shrugged knocking back the shot I'd just been handed.

"You'd be surprised, Bells loves kids, there are people out there, you've just gotta look."

"Hmm." I muttered as the image of the petite brunette entered my mind for the hundredth time that evening.

*********

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Edward you're drunk, be quiet you'll wake Anthony. Please tell me that Jasper isn't as drunk as you?"

"Dunno he was still there when I left though."

"Just go to bed, I'll call you in the morning to make sure you're up, I don't want you being late for work."

"I love you Alice."

"Yeah and I love you too you big dork."

"Alice, before you go, I thought about what you said. I think it's time I moved on."

She squealed and danced around me, before grabbing me around the neck, the drunken state I was in didn't help as we crashed to the floor, my head spinning and setting my footing off balance.

"I'll find you a princess, you'll be her Prince Charming and you'll live happily ever after."

"Right now that sounds pretty perfect."

*********

I awoke the next morning still asleep where I'd fallen with Alice, I had no idea if she's tried to move me, but my mouth was like cotton wool, my stomach was churning and I was pretty sure someone was playing drums inside my head.

I flipped the switch on the kettle as I pulled out to Tylenol from the cupboard and downed a glass of water. Anthony stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes as he sat at the table. Neither of us were morning people. His hair was sticking up all over the place much like mine and I laughed to myself as I realised I was rubbing my eyes in exactly the same way.

Pouring some juice into a cup and making his oatmeal silently before putting it in front of him, he picked up his spoon and ate silently.

"Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Yeah. Aunt Alice read me a story."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah, but it's not Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?"

"That's what Miss Swan is reading us at school."

"Is that so?" I asked smiling, for what was probably not going to be the last time that day, at the thought of his teacher.

We got ready quietly and he spoke to Alice as I finished getting dressed, from what I could hear he was telling her about his teacher and an image of her face filled my memory, it made me grin and I had to admit, even if it was only to myself, that I was looking forward to dropping off Anthony so I'd get to see her again.

"Daddy, aunt Alice asked if you want her to take me to school this morning?"

"No," I snapped. His eyes went wide and his smile turned to a frown. "Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to snap, can I have the phone please?" I soothed as I picked him up and sat him on my lap giving him a hug as I finished the call.

"So you're ok to take him yourself?"

"Yes Alice, I'm more than fine."

"Nothing to do with a certain teacher is it?" I could hear her smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Maybe…. Goodbye Alice." I answered and ended the call before she could say another word.

*********

Dragging me through the hallway of the school to the breakfast club room I'd never seen Anthony so excited about anything in his life. He was bouncing up and down and sighing impatiently as I strolled at my usual pace.

"Come on… I want to paint."

"I'm coming I'm coming, gees, how comes you're so excited this morning?"

"Don't want to be late for Miss Swan."

"Me neither buddy." I smiled as I knocked on the door and opening it. The smell of strawberries assaulted me as I walked in. She was shaking out her hair as she took off her jacket, hanging it on the brushed steel peg by the door.

"Anthony, you're early, I've only just got here, I'm sorry you'll have to give me a couple of minutes to get you some paints together." She said quietly bending down to help him out of his jacket.

"I'm sorry he's early, I have to be to the office slightly early this morning, first day of my new job." I apologised.

"Its fine, if I'd of known I'd of got here a couple of minutes earlier I'm sorry, congratulations though Mr Cullen, I wish you every success."

"I only found out yesterday, but thank you very much." I blushed, the smile on her face was making me go weak at the knees, nobody, including Tanya, had had that ability and I didn't believe that it could actually happen, that was until that minute.

"Anthony, you be good for Ms Swan today, and I'll be here to pick you up tonight I promise." I said kissing his cheek and messing up his hair.

"Bye daddy." He replied absentmindedly as he stood looking up at Isabella with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Have a good day Ms Swan." I said giving her a half smile, my insides sighing as I took in her natural beauty, wishing I could kiss her cheek just like I had Anthonys'.

"And you Mr Cullen, good luck." She shot me back a full smile that reached her eyes before turning to attention to Anthony. "So what's it going to be today? Painting, drawing or I can read to you for a bit?"

Walking out of the room with a spring in my step I headed back towards my car, reaching in my pocket for my cell phone. I had an important call to make and I knew that, or at least I hoped that, it would be changing my future for the better.

"Alice… its Edward… I need your help…."

* * *

**So let me know what you think if you get a chance, because at the minute i'm really not sure whether to carry on with this story.**

**Thanks guys you make my day.**

**Much love **

**Pixie_Tinks x**


End file.
